Excuses
by angel0wonder
Summary: What happens when Kim gets desperate trying to find an excuse to fight Shego? Definitely finished now! kigo
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- My muse held me hostage until I wrote this one-shot. My first KP fic, btw. This is a kigo. The concept is simple, if you don't like it then don't read. If you do anyway then decide to flame, I will seriously question your intelligence. For the rest of y'all, enjoy ;)

* * *

Kim Possible ducked behind a rack of clothes just before a pair of emerald eyes scanned the area for the seventh time in the last few minutes. The redhead was still for a moment before parting the clothing items to peer at her target. She was currently spying on Shego, who was resuming browsing another rack of clothes casually.

"Target in sight. No change." Kim murmured to herself, keeping her eyes trained on the long black hair. She kept her eyes peeled for any possible crime taking place. But so far it seemed pretty innocent. Shego just seemed to be browsing. But she also seemed to be growing suspicious. Kim would have to be more careful if she wanted to trail the villainess.

A cough behind her made her jump and whirl around to see a peeved looking customer tapping her foot. Kim looked confused before looking at the clothing rack she was burying herself in. She blushed when she realized she was looking through lingerie.

"Heh, sorry." Kim mumbled, moving out of the way for the woman. Unfortunately she was more tangled in the frisky items than she realized, so when she tried to step aside her foot got tangled in a thong which made her trip onto the rack and knock it over with a very loud crash.

_Subtle Possible. Real subtle. _Kim thought to herself as she rubbed a tender area on her head. She opened her eyes in time to see her target moving out of the store through the bra that covered Kim's face.

When Kim saw that her target was moving, she attempted to get up quickly and follow before she lost her. Tumbling out of the pile of lingerie she had accidentally created, she ran towards the exit of the store in the direction the thief was moving. Unfortunately some items of clothing were still clung to her person, so when she ran out the door she tripped the sensors causing a very loud alarm to start sounding off. Startled by the noise and people pointing at her, Kim stopped running, only to be tackled by a huge security guard from behind that looked like he could father the name 'Big Joe'. Kim could not believe she had not noticed the guard before.

_This is the most degrading thing that has ever happened to me. _Kim thought, mortified at the situation she was in and prayed that no one she knew was witnessing this. She looked like a thief while trying to follow a thief. Great.

"Officer, you got it all wrong, this is just a simple misunderstanding." Kim started, blushing furiously at the fact everyone thought she was trying to shoplift lingerie. The guard hauled her to her feet and she glimpsed the figure dressed in black and green disappear around a corner. Kim groaned inwardly and resisted the guards insistent pulling on her arm to try to look around the corner.

"Young lady, remain calm. You don't want to start trouble." The guard toned in a bored gruff voice. Kim turned to him with an annoyed look.

"Sir, I'm not trying to start trouble. I'm Kim Possible, and I was tracking down someone that could be potentially dangerous!"

"Yeah, and I'm Shirley Temple. And don't raise your voice at me!" The guard said threateningly. Kim looked at him indignantly and started to tug at her hands again.

"I am NOT lying! Let me go and I'll show you..!"

She was too busy looking in the direction Shego had moved and never saw him pull his tazer gun out. By then it was too late. As people gathered around her convulsing body and started getting out their cameras, Kim could only manage one thought.

_I take what I said back. THIS is the most degrading thing that has ever happened to me._

_Funny, I could have sworn I sensed someone was following me. _Shego thought suspiciously as she moved away, amazingly not noticing the commotion she left in her wake.

_**~KP~**_

Kim straddled the tree branch, pulling her binoculars to her face. She was rewarded with a clear and close up view of Shego jogging down the park's path.

"Target spotted." Kim said, a smile tugging at her lips. She was determined to catch Shego in a crime! But as she watched the green woman nearing the tree she was perched in, she found herself using the advanced binoculars to zoom into Shego's body unconsciously. Long and muscular legs, a taut abdomen, the bounce of Shego's breasts as she ran… Kim did not realize she was salivating.

All of a sudden the sound of flapping wings and a sharp peck to the back of her head brought Kim back to reality.

"OW!" Kim cried out at the unexpected pain and clutched her head with one of her hands.

"CAW!" the crow that attacked her circled the air above her before it swooped in again. This time Kim felt its sharp talons scratch her arm as well as another peck to the head. The bird continued to flap over her and continued with the pecking and scratching. Kim started waving her arms at the bird, trying to fend it off, but the damn thing was insistent in attacking her. The bird pulled away slightly and Kim used the opportunity to take a swing at the creature with her binoculars. Her aim was true as she smacked the bothersome crow out of the air.

"HA!" Kim cheered triumphantly before she heard a sharp and distinct _crack_. "Oh crap." The branch under her broke and her body fell comically, hitting several branches on the way down. She landed in a heap, the binoculars she had been carrying landing on her head. Kim groaned as she felt a migraine coming on.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" a familiar female voice asked, concern lacing her tone. Kim screwed her eyes shut. _This is not happening!_

"Kimmie?" Shego's voice sounded surprised and Kim risked opening her eyes just to catch her expression. Shego did indeed looked surprised that Kim Possible had seemingly dropped out of the sky in front of her on her daily jog. But Shego's expression quickly converted to amusement with a touch of annoyance.

"Princess, what the hell were you just doing?" Shego crossed her arms as she asked the question. She bit back a grin at Kim's appearance. The redhead had leaves and sticks sticking out of her hair, and she was blushing furiously as Shego stared down at her. Kim shifted nervously.

"I, uh... I found it!" Kim said suddenly, holding up the binoculars. Kim almost winced at how pathetic she was acting, but she couldn't seem to be able to stop herself from acting like an idiot around Shego. The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why the fuck was your binoculars in a tree?" Shego asked, her amusement at the situation growing immensely. Kim's expression dropped and she resisted the urge to smack her own forehead.

"Um, a bird carried it away..." Kim trailed off lamely, not wanting to finish her own sentence. Could she look any dumber right now? Shego was delighting in how red Kim's face could turn so quickly in such a short amount of time. It was quite fascinating how easily Kim blushed.

"Gottagobye!" Kim muttered quickly before running away to safety. Actually, it was more like limping away, but she would never admit that to herself. Shego's emerald eyes followed the redhead curiously. She shook her head before continuing on her jog.

_Well, that was...random_. Shego thought, with a bemused expression.

_**~KP~**_

Shego stretched her lean bikini-clad figure over her beach chair with a sigh. She placed her hands behind her head, closed her eyes and tried to relax. There's nowhere that she loved to relax more than on a beach on a sunny day.

So why wasn't she feeling relaxed?

"Damn it." Shego grumbled. She opened her eyes and scanned the beach. Nothing seemed out of the norm, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She sighed tiredly. She's been having the feeling all week, but whatever has been causing it continued to elude her. She had her suspicions, though.

But the cause of her suspicions wasn't on the beach at all. A figure clad in scuba-gear watched the green villainess from the ocean. Kim spied at the woman through her water goggles.

_Oh come on! Is she ever going to commit a crime? _Kim thought in frustration. A week of trailing Shego, and nothing! Kim figured if Shego didn't commit a crime soon, she would end up picking a fight somewhere with a random person just to scratch her itch to fight.

Yes, she was that desperate. On the upside, at least she got the opportunity to check out the villainess in a bikini.

Her rapidly warming thoughts were interrupted when she felt something brush her legs. Kim froze. Another brush. Something huge. Kim looked skyward and groaned.

_You've go to be kidding me. _Just as she thought that, a shark fin broke the surface a few meters away from her and rushed in her direction. Kim would have rolled her eyes if she had the time. Instead, she turned tail and swam for her life. When she peered under the surface she spotted the fourteen-foot great white giving chase and gaining. At the last second before it reached her, she stopped and dived under it, making it go right over head. Kim grabbed hold of its tail as it went by.

The shark then began to whirl around trying to snap its jaws at her, ending up with it chasing its own tail. But Kim held on tight with an unwavering grip on the creature's tail. When the brute seemed to realize it couldn't reach her, it started swimming rapidly in a zigzag, trying to shake her off. The quick whipping of the beast's tail forced the heroine to let go, and instead grab hold of the fin on its back. This seemed to anger the shark even more.

Kim was vaguely reminded of a rodeo, but the thought was chased away when the great white swam even deeper into the ocean, only to surge upwards, breaking the surface with an impressive jump.

Back on shore, Shego was just watching the horizon when out of nowhere a huge shark jumped out of the water. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure hanging on for dear life on the shark's back and a loud female shriek filled the air. The villainess continued to watch in morbid curiosity as both shark and scuba diver disappeared under the surface of the water.

Shego blinked.

"That's it, I'm outta here!"

_**~KP~**_

Moonlight hit the pavement of the parking lot Shego was walking on. She was just exiting the nightclub and walking towards her sleek green sports car parked on the far side of the lot. She had decided to hit the club to see if it calmed her nerves any, but she seemed to be at a disadvantage. She had been on edge all night and the feeling was driving her crazy.

A rustling in the bushes to her left had her jumping a foot in the air and landing in a defensive stance. Her gaze swept over the shadows and dark places in the open area. After a few moments she willed her body to relax.

_What the hell am I afraid of? I can kick anyone's ass who tries to mess with me! Jeez, I'm either going paranoid or I'm losing my touch,_ thought the green skinned woman. Keeping a weary eye on her surroundings she continued walking towards her vehicle.

As she was nearing the car, one of her boots stepped on a fresh wad of gum.

"Aw, come on!" Shego growled, trying to swipe the gum from her boot on the pavement. Her gummed-up boot distracted her from a figure running across the parking lot towards its target. Shego's senses alerted her of the presence and she whirled around in time to hear the battle-cry of the figure springing itself at her.

"Arrrggg!" shouted Kim as she launched herself at the woman. Shego was thrown off guard for a split second and Kim was able to tackle her around the waist, bringing them both down to land on the pavement. Kim landed on top of Shego and felt the rush of air leaving Shego's lungs on her face as the older woman took both their weights.

Kim placed the palms of her hands on either side of the villainess' head, looking down at her.

"Shego, you're going to jail!" Kim said with an air of confidence. Shego gave her the most bewildered look Kim had ever seen from her.

"What the hell? I haven't done anything illegal in weeks! And all of a sudden you come out of fucking nowhere and jump me like you've been dying to put your hands on me all your whole damn life, or something!" Shego ranted. She wasn't sure if she should be angry, amused, or aroused. Kim's cheeks flushed and she looked away for a moment before setting her hard gaze on Shego again.

"You did commit a crime, Shego! Just now." Kim insisted. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"It's illegal to be out in public without a smile on your face." Kim replied in all seriousness. Shego blinked.

"Seriously?" Kim nodded.

"It's the law in Idaho." Kim said, trying not to sound so desperately pathetic. Shego looked at Kim with a smirk of amusement.

"Pumpkin, we're not in Idaho." Shego said as if she was talking to a four year old. Kim flushed from embarrassment and indignation. "Now can you please do me a favor and get off." Shego said in a bemused tone. "If you want to, that is." she added a moment later, a devilish smile coming to her face when Kim jumped off her body as if she was burned.

"If I didn't know any better, stalking and tackling people in parking lots can get you in jail as well. Thought of that, Kim Possible?" Shego said, getting up and dusting off her jeans. Kim's eyes widened.

"I have not..!" Kim started, but paused as Shego raised a well shaped eyebrow at her. She shut her mouth and looked away, trying to hide the deep blush that always seemed to curse her. Shego started laughing and Kim cut her a sidelong glance.

"What is so funny?" Kim asked, exasperated. "I've been SO bored! The super villain community has been non existent, school is out, Ron went to Japan, and you're not giving me an excuse to fight you! I'm going out of my mind!" Kim emphasized her point by throwing her hands up in the air, much to Shego's amusement.

"Gee Princess, if you wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do was ask." Shego pointed out with a sly grin on her face. "No need to follow me around, attacking me like a rabid animal, and making up weird laws just because you can't resist Me." she continued playfully, pulling out a small smile from Kim. The redhead looked at her hesitantly.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously. It couldn't be that simple, could it?

"Really." Shego said honestly. Kim nodded, her small smile growing into a grin.

"So...You want to hang out sometime?" Kim asked. Shego regarded the redhead and put her hand to her chin as if in thought.

"Well, I don't know Princess. I might have to fit you in between putting firecrackers in Drakken's pants and not smiling in Idaho."

"Shego!"

The green skinned woman laughed at Kim's anxiety. It was cute.

"Alright. I'll hang out with your bored-ass self. Just try to keep your hands to yourself unless I say otherwise." Shego said wryly. Kim cracked a grin.

"You know, I'm up for not smiling in Idaho." Kim said slyly.

"Wow Kimmie, you're a real bad ass. I'm impressed."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Wow, what an awesome audience there is in this fandom! I was pleasantly surprised, so I was prompted to write a second part to what was previously a one-shot.

Disclaimer (forgot to stick this in the last one!): I own a rifle that I use to keep the plot bunnies at bay... That's about it. So yeah, I don't own KP or any of its characters. Or the Price is Right. Or the popular YouTube video I blatantly borrowed a joke from.

Summery: What happens when Shego gets desperate for a phone call?

* * *

The phone was pure evil. Shego was sure of it.

The green skinned woman scowled at the phone on the coffee table from her place on the couch. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand as her fingers tapped her cheek restlessly. The phone just sat there and mocked her. Or at least it was in Shego's mind.

_I can't believe I've been reduced to THIS._ At the thought, Shego's scowl deepened and her glare increased. Shego hated waiting. Especially when all she was waiting for was a simple phone call. Damn this whole situation to hell! And it was all Kim's fault!

Flashback

_"You know what's weird?" Kim asked as she dangled her feet over the edge of the forty-story building, looking out towards the night sky._

_"You face?" Shego said the childish remark with a playful grin on her face._

_"Actually, your mom." Kim adopted a high-pitched voice to emphasize how stupid they sounded, making Shego laugh. Both women had been acting silly and playful towards each other all night. "But really, I'm just surprised that we had such a good time together." Kim said wistfully. Shego looked at her with mock hurt._

_"You didn't think I'd make good company?"_

_"That's not what I.."_

_"You just came to me out of desperation, yet you didn't think you'd have a good time?"_

_"Shego, I.."_

_"It isn't my fault you're wound tighter than bow string."_

_"I am not..!"_

_"But I guess I'm just not awesome enough to hang out with the great Kim Possible!" Shego resisted cracking up at the look on Kim's face, but she kept her face straight. "Well Princess, I'm sorry I surprised you." With that, Shego threw herself over the edge of the building. Kim looked horrified._

_"SHEGO!"_

_"What?"_

_Kim jumped when Shego's head popped up from over the edge. "Why are you screaming at me? I'm right here!" Shego smirked as she pulled herself over the edge. Kim swatted Shego's arm._

_"Don't do that!" Kim hissed. Shego smiled slyly._

_"Did I scare you Princess?"_

_"NO!" Kim denied vehemently. Shego laughed. Kim was entertaining to have around. Kim silently fumed._

_"Its not funny!" Shego laughed even harder. Kim's lips twitched in an attempt to hide her own smile. It was very rare for her to see Shego so genuinely happy. Then Shego's emerald eyes met hers and they were sparkling with mirth. Kim felt a tingle of excitement run through her and she looked away so that Shego didn't see her blush._

_"All of that just because I was being nice." Kim muttered loud enough for Shego to hear. Shego threw a friendly arm around Kim's shoulder and the redhead tensed, thinking she was about to be thrown off the edge of the building._

_"Sorry Kimmie, I just get a real kick out of seeing you all worked up." Shego lightly poked Kim in the ribs teasingly. "Your face gets all red and you pout up a storm. Like this." Kim watched as Shego tried to imitate her. Then Shego looked at her and smirked and pointed at Kim's face. "Actually, you're doing it right now."_

_Kim looked away, trying to get the look off her face but Shego grabbed the sides of her face with both her hands._

_"Aww, how cute!" Shego said mockingly, squishing up Kim's cheeks. Kim swatted the woman's hands away, fighting her own laughter. Eventually she failed the battle and laughed. Shego's good mood must have been contagious. The green skinned woman watched Kim laugh with a fond smile on her face._

_"If we're being honest Pumpkin, I'm surprised that we're have a good time together too." Shego stated honestly. Kim's green eyes looked at her in surprise. They nearly intoxicated the older woman, but she didn't look away. She couldn't. "We should do it again sometime."_

_Kim looked even more bewildered by Shego's proposal. She had expected this outing to be more of a one time truce between enemies. But she found herself warming up to the idea real fast as she saw a hopeful look flash across Shego's beautiful pale face. A smile slowly turned her lips up into a grin, making Shego let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding._

_"I'd like that." Kim said softly. Shego returned the grin before sauntering over closer to where the redhead stood. Kim felt unable to move as the green skinned villainess leaned over. Kim resisted the urge to close her eyes and savor the close proximity as Shego put her lips close to her ear. Kim felt something being placed in her hand._

_"Why don't you give me a call sometime?" Shego almost purred into her ear, making Kim's skin get covered in goose bumps. As Shego leaned back, their cheeks brushing together, and she lightly traced Kim's jaw line with her finger. "Kay?" Shego asked as she looked at Kim's face, a sexy smile playing on her dark lips. Kim nodded helplessly, mesmerized by Shego's features. Then in an unexpected moved, Shego leaned forward again and pressed her lips softly at the corner of Kim's lips, teasingly. When she pulled back, she delighted in seeing that Kim had closed her eyes._

_When Kim realized that her eyes were closed in response to Shego's tease, she opened them quickly. Much to her surprise, Shego was nowhere to be seen on the rooftop. The teen hero didn't bother to look around, knowing Shego was long gone. She looked down into her hand to see what Shego had placed there, finding a small card. She held it up to her face and saw only a phone number written on it in shiny green print._

_Kim felt almost giddy as she stared at the card. She got Shego's number. Spankin'! A giddy grin split her face. She put the card into her pocket and moved to the edge of the building and stepped off. The teen hero let her body free fall for a few seconds before pulling out her grappling gun._

_On a roof top not too far away, Shego watched the figure of Kim Possible swing away on the line. It wasn't often that she gave away her number. But she trusted the girl. The thought brought a smirk to her face._

_Villain trusting the hero?_

_Shego shook her head. She didn't feel like getting into the whole thing. It felt right to her, so why should she question her own instincts? Even if they didn't really make sense._

End flashback

So now here she was. Waiting. And not very patiently either.

The green skinned villainess was currently doing push ups next to the couch. Every time she came up her head was level to the height of the coffee table and she was able to peer at the phone every time she rose.

_Why the fuck am I acting like this? It's just Kimmie. What do I care if calls or not?_

_~**KP~**_

"NO! Are you retarded? The washing machine doesn't cost nearly that much!" Shego screamed at the game show contestant on television. She shook her head, swearing that the Price is Right just isn't what it used to be.

_See, I don't care about no damn call! I'm being pro-active!_

Shego cringed when they started bidding on a phone and turned off the screen.

_I can be pro-active doing something else..._

**_~KP~_**

RING

"I GOT IT!"

Shego burst through her bathroom door, her naked body dripping wet with shampoo suds still in her hair from the shower she had been in the middle of. In her rush she stubbed her toe against a random piece of furniture. She cursed and tried to hop on one foot, slipped, and fell directly on the coffee table, smashing it with a loud crash.

RING

Shego hurriedly fished through the rubble that was her coffee table. When she finally found her evil phone she quickly hit the 'talk' button and put it against her ear.

"Hello?" She could care less on how desperate she sounded.

_"Shego? Remember, its Karaoke Night tonight!"_ Drakken's voice sang through the receiver. Shego screamed in fury and hurled the phone across the room, hearing it break against the opposite wall.

A beat.

Shego stared at the crumpled phone remnants before her eyes widened. Kim couldn't call her if her damn phone was out of commission!

"Oh crap!"

_**~KP~**_

The shoppers stared in shock as the green villainess walked through the isles of Radio Shack clad in only a bathrobe. She didn't seem to notice as she plucked an item off the shelf and started walking out the exit.

"Hey! You got to pay for that!" the young man at the register called out as she walked by. She stopped and turned to him and he flinched at the glare directed at him.

"Not now chief. I'm in the fucking zone." Shego growled at him before walking away, a phone in hand.

_**~KP~**_

Shego's new phone was PURE UNADULTERATED EVIL! There was no other explanation.

After a half hour of picking the splinters out of her ass, Shego got dressed and hooked up her new phone. It currently sat atop the pile of wood that used to be her coffee table. She sat across from it on the couch, staring at it.

_I don't care. Really, I don't. Stop trying to convince yourself!_ Shego mentally scolded herself. Then she rolled her eyes because she was mentally scolding herself. She rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand. _I seriously need to get a life._

The phone making a beeping sound made Shego jump. She stared wide eyed at it.

The phone mocked her.

Shego snapped.

Somewhere in Japan...

Ron and Yori sat next to each other in mediation. Ron tilted his head to the side as if he heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked.

"Hear what?" Yori responded, her eyes still closed as she focused on her breathing.

"You didn't hear someone yell _'Just call already? For the love of God just put me out of my misery!'_? You didn't hear that?" Ron said.

"No Ron-san, I did not hear that."

"Oh. Never mind then."

_**~KP~**_

Kim was just napping on her bed, curled up around her pillow dreaming about a certain raven haired thief when she was jerked awake. Her mind identified the sound of the downstairs phone ringing. She half listened as her mother answered it.

"Kim, its for you!" Kim heard her mother saying loudly for her to hear. Kim groaned, not appreciating her pleasant dream being interrupted. She rolled out of bed and bounded down the stairs.

"Hello?" Kim said when she took the phone out of her mother's grasp and put the device to her ear.

_"Why haven't you called me?"_ a familiar female voice demanded.

"Shego?" Kim sounded bewildered.

_"I gave you my number, but you didn't call me! What's up with that?"_ Shego's voice ranted on the other end of the line.

"Shego," Kim said after the other end went quiet. "It's only been a few hours since we last saw each other. I didn't think you meant calling you immediately after." Kim explained calmly, then paused as she heard something over the other line. "Wait... Shego, are you crying?" Kim whispered in a shocked tone.

_"No."_ came the sniffled response. Kim felt a wave of endearment wash over her for the most dangerous woman alive.

"Oh Shego, I'm sorry. Why don't I make it up to you later tonight?" Kim said softly over the phone with a smile on her face.

_"Well, there's one thing you could do..." _Shego's voice said. Kim raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's that?"

_"You could buy me a new phone."_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Man, y'all keep making me write more! It's not fair how easily convinced I get with good reviews. :p Aw well, better for you guys I bet. But this is definitely the last chapter! Seriously. I got another idea for a KP story, so that should satisfy all you kigo fans later.

Disclaimer: I own a dog who's a giant bum, but at least he keeps the plot bunnies away. Nothing that really relates to KP, though.

Summery: Kim and Shego find excuses to spend time together.

* * *

RING

"It's mine! It's mine! I got it!" Kim dove for the phone and snatched it up a split second before Anne's hand could close around it. Anne Possible looked at Kim suspiciously.

"What?" Kim asked as innocently as she could at the moment. She was almost itching to answer the phone. She knew who it was. She could _feel_ it.

"Is everything alright?" Anne asked, watching as her daughter slowly backed away, the ringing phone held behind her back.

"Alright?Everythingspsankin'Idon'tknowhwatyou'retalkingabout!" Kim babbled as she moved farther away from her mother's suspicious look before entering the nearest room and slamming the door behind her. It was no secret that she was a horrible liar so she had to move quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Princess. Guess what? I'm gonna steal something!" _

"Really? That's awesome! I'll stop you immediately!"

_"Looking forward to it!"_

"Oh, well, in that case I'm gonna go over there and teach you a lesson!"

_"About what? Bad fashion sense? And remember, I'm stealing valuable sciencey crap!"_

"I guess I'm gonna have to bring my hand cuffs."

_"... Uh, say what?"_

"What?"

_"Handcuffs? We haven't even..."_

"No, I mean to arrest you. Seriously, what did you think I was implying?"

_"... Nothing. Apparently it's just me with the occupied mind."_

"I don't get it."

_"Never mind, Pumpkin. Just come and get me already! Jeez, what does a girl have to steal to get some hero to come and tangle with her?"_

**_~KP~_**

Shego leaned against a column inside the lab, tapping her foot impatiently.

Where the heck was this girl? It's been half an hour already! She idly checked her nails and glanced around the lab. She wasn't actually 'stealing valuble crap', she just wanted to spend time with Kim. Sure, she could have just asked Kim to go out all legit and stuff, but where was the fun in that? She saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision.

"I thought you'd never get here, Princess." Shego said loudly, not looking up from her nails just as Kim came into view from behind a different column.

"Well, you didn't actually tell me where you were." Kim replied, stopping a few feet away from the villainess and crossing her arms. She was dressed in her mission gear. She was slightly relieved when she saw Shego in her classic green and black catsuit. She hadn't wanted to be overdressed if Shego just wanted a friendly call.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Never took you that long to find me before."

Kim shrugged. "I didn't tell Wade, so I had to do a bit of some old fashion detective work."

"You didn't tell Nerdlinger? A bit strange for you, considering the highly dangerous criminal you're dealing with." Shego said with a grin. She was secretly pleased that Kim didn't tell that little computer nerd. Made their meetings seem more normal. Well, normal for them anyway. Kim fought the blush that she felt coming on and focused somewhere behind Shego.

"I, um, didn't want him to know about our little... arrangement." Kim made hand gestures between them. Shego grinned wider.

"What arrangement?" Shego asked innocently. As innocent as Shego could ask anyway. Kim fidgeted on her feet.

"Well, you know..."

"Not really. What arrangement do we have, exactly?" Shego said, enjoying making Kim squirm.

"I...I don't know."

"Then how would I know if you don't know?"

"I don't know!"

"Riiight. Well, while you're trying to figure out your own little web of lies I'm going to get you on your back." Shego declared, getting into an aggressive fighting stance. "What do you say Kimmie? Feel like tangling?"

Kim tilted her head to the side as she regarded Shego. She wanted to fight? Figures. Kim crouched into her own defensive stance and smirked.

"I would say 'no' but you'd fight with me over it so I might as well get it out of the way." Kim responded confidently. Oh yeah, she definitely wanted to tangle with the green skinned women. She'd play the game if Shego wanted to.

"You're going down!" Shego said with great bravado as she launched her first attack on Kim, which was a plasma bolt. Kim easily rolled out of the way and sprang upright where Shego was waiting for her. Shego aimed a kick at her head which Kim ducted and countered with an uppercut. Shego narrowly back peddled to avoid the blow and used her momentum to back flip, attempting to kick Kim under the chin. Kim maneuvered out of the way and swiftly tackled the villainess around the middle before she could find her footing. They playfully rolled around, their struggling escalating into a tickle fight in which Kim was pleasantly surprised to find out that the most dangerous woman alive was ticklish. Shego's silky laugh rang out as Kim found a particularly sensitive spot. She countered Kim's tickle attacks by bucking the redhead off of her and then pouncing.

Finally, Shego had the redheaded hero pinned with her arms above her head and her legs locked around hers. Shego grinned triumphantly, panting slightly from the perpetual tickling. Kim giggled under her. She was highly amused by the fact that Shego was ticklish. She made a mental note in her head to use that particular attack again. Preferably in a different setting...Like her bedroom.

"I told you I'd get you on your back." Shego boasted, grinning up a storm. Kim opened her mouth to form a comeback but paused when a certain miniature Kim with a tail and pitchfork on her shoulder whispered an idea into her ear. The seed planted, an evil smile played across the redhead's lips as she looked up at Shego with gleaming eyes. Shego did not like this look.

"Kimmie? What are you thinking?" Shego asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow when Kim's smile grew ever wider. "You can't do that! That's like, copyright infringement or something. Stop with my evil look. Don't even think about doing something..!" Shego was cut off when Kim moved faster than she thought possible. She didn't even realize what had just happened when...

"OW! Holy crap! Did you just _bite _me?" Shego asked incredulously as she stood up and backed away. "On the _ass_?"

"Uh... No?" Kim grinned sheepishly up at the older woman. Shego looked even more bewildered.

"How did you even get into that position?"

"Umm... I don't know... I just moved and it was right there, so..." Kim mumbled as she looked everywhere but at Shego. A monster blush made its way to her face as she realized what she had just done. _Bad Kim, bad! _she mentally scolded herself. Shego rubbed at the tender area as she mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Why always the ass? I can't believe this..." But Kim wasn't too sure.

Shego moved to sit next to Kim on the ground, albeit carefully aware of how she was sitting. An awkward silence ensued as neither of them wanted to look at the other first. After a whole three seconds, Shego couldn't stand the silence anymore and looked at the red faced teen hero.

"So... You're a biter huh?" Shego said casually with a sly undertone. Kim didn't think she could be anymore embarrassed.

"Shego!" Kim could already feel the tips of her ears warming up from the amount of blood rushing to her head. That couldn't be healthy! Shego smiled easily at Kim's discomfort. It was just too damn cute! And Shego didn't regularly even think the word 'cute'.

Shego brushed a lock of Kim's red hair behind her ear and kept her gloved hand there, turning Kim's head to look at her.  
When Kim felt her head being turned her vision was filled with Shego's face extremely close to her's and getting closer. Unable to move in case she was imagining things Kim watched in total rapture as Shego closed the distance between them. When Shego's dark lips closed around her own, Kim's reaction surprised them both.

Kim moaned loudly and threw her arms around Shego's neck and threw herself enthusiastically at Shego's form, knocking the older woman on her back suddenly. Shego's breath rushed out of her as her back met the hard floor and she separated herself from Kim's feasting lips.

"God damn it Kimmie!" Shego groaned when she got her breath back from the sudden onslaught of Kim Possible.

"Sorry. Too much?" Kim asked breathlessly from above her. She couldn't help herself! When their lips met her pent up desire unleashed with her natural Kimness.

The pale woman laughed slightly and the movement of her chest against hers sent tingles down Kim's spine.

"Jeez, Princess. I wouldn't have complained if you didn't catch me by surprise." Shego said huskily with a sexy smirk on her lips, one hand sliding up Kim's back. Oh yes, her Kimmie was just full of surprises today. Kim's body reacted to the caress and she shivered, the blood in her her face rushing to another part of body.

"As fun as this was," Shego purred, sneaking a shorter kiss on Kim's lips. "I have to run." Shego smiled when Kim's response to her words were to tighten her arms around Shego's neck and kiss her again. "No, seriously." Shego tried to say, but was happily interrupted by Kim raining kisses on her lips. She let her Princess indulge herself until she reluctantly removed Kim's arms from her neck and gently pushed her off. Kim pouted fiercely as she reluctantly let the older woman go and got up.

Shego stood up, licking her lips with a wistful smile on her face. Both women regarded each other, taking the other in. Shego stepped away in the opposite direction.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Princess." Shego took Kim's hand and kissed it formally and Kim giggled at the display. Shego winked at her before she started walking away.

"Wait!" Kim said after her. The villainess paused to look back. "When will we see each other again?" Kim asked. They never scheduled their meetings and she needed something to look forward to. Shego flashed her a smile.

"I'm sure we'll think up of a good excuse."

It wasn't until much later when Kim had made it back home and began undressing when she figured out when they would meet again.

"What the hell?" Kim said in surprise as she pulled a card from the inside of her bra. She regarded it with a confused but intrigued expression. "How did she..?" Kim shook her head to rid herself of the thought. It would only lead to a wandering mind. She read the card to distract herself.

**"I'm going to steal popcorn and candy from the concession stand at the Middleton Movie Theater next Friday at eight. Better come and stop me!"**

**Sighed 'The Super Sexy Villainous Villain of Villainy!'**

Kim snorted at the 'villainous villain of villainy' part, but she couldn't argue with the 'super sexy part'. She unsuccessfully suppressed an excited girlish squeal at the thought of meeting Shego again.

Oh yes, if Shego was going to go around stealing theater food from innocent victims, then she had no choice but to confront the woman.

It was a good excuse, right?


End file.
